Kingdom Hearts: The Revival of the Heartless
by Melancholy Soul
Summary: Sora and his friends travel to different worlds on a simple journey to find out why the heartless are back. But they discover more than they wanted to. A new enemy has surfaced. Will Sora and his friends end this evil villain's reign of terror?
1. Introduction

Kairi...

Kairi...

(Soft Breathing)

Where are you Kairi...

"I'm right here Sora!" Kairi shouted before jolting into the seating position. She breathed heavily and looked around, finally realizing that Sora wasn't there. She looked down at the sheets and tears started sliding off her cheeks and onto the bed. It was hard for her to be away from Sora for this long. She couldn't even stand it when they were separated back in the Destiny Island days. She got up from bed and stretched, wondering why she was having those dreams. Even though her heart was released from Sora's she still feels that she's a part of him and he's a part of her. Kairi didn't look any different, even though she's fifteen now, her appearance can still be recognized. She had short red hair with lilac eyes and she was currently wearing a long pink night gown with pink ribbons tied at the side. She was currently in Traverse Town at the small house in the third district. She was living there ever since Sora left for Hollow Bastion with the others. She wondered where Cid was so she put on a pair of slippers and went out the door. She closed the door behind her and suddenly a dragon heartless appear in front of her and flew towards her. At first, Kairi was calm and watched the heartless emblem, noticing it was different. Instead of a heart shape, it was half a heart with a sword in it. Then she screamed and ran quickly down the stairs to the door that leads to the first district. While running, she tripped on the end of her dress and fell. She looked up in panic and saw the dragon getting ready to dive. The dragon started to spin then started to dive towards Kairi. She rolled to the side and the dragon missed and it's face hit the floor. Kairi looked at the dragon and took the opportunity to go to the first district. She opened the door and ran towards where Cid was.

"Cid! Cid! Help me!" She panicked, not noticing the dragon wasn't following her

Cid looked at Kairi and tilted his head to the side slightly, wondering what Kairi was screaming about. He didn't see anything behind her. He shrugged and jumped down, walking calmly towards her.

"Kairi, what's the matter" He said trying to put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Cid...I have something to tell you" She replied, panting.

"What is it?"

"The heartless are back!"

"What? Kairi you can't be serious An-"

"Ansem was destroyed? Yes, but there has to be a reason why they're back"

"Kairi, Ansem was destroyed which means that the heartless should be gone. But that makes no sense...You claim that they're bac-"

"I saw one with my own eyes!" She interrupted. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you. They say when Ansem is destroyed, the worlds will once again be disconnected. I'm going to open the door that leads to other worlds. If there is a wall, I have gone crazy. If you and I can see other worlds, you owe me an apology."

Kairi walked toward the door and stood there, watching it. What if she was going crazy? What if the heartless was only a fragment of her imagination? The only the she had to do was prove Cid wrong. She pushed the door open and her eyes widened in surprise, "No...It can't be..."

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy were still at the End of the World, looking for a way out. They seemed to have been teleported to the first place where they fought Ansem. A place that looked like the Destiny Islands. Donald looked around and sighed, thinking it's time to give up.

"We're never going to find King Mickey"

"And Riku..." Goofy added.

Sora sighed, thinking it was time to give up too. But he knew he promised Kairi that he would come back to her. There was no way he was going to break that promise. Sora was also fifteen, but his appearance altered slightly. He has brown hair and blue eyes with a medium sized diagonal scar on his right cheek. He was wearing ordinary blue pants with a black belt and a white shirt. He was wearing black leg, arm and chest armour and carried his ultima weapon keyblade in his left hand. The ultima weapon looked like a sword with green vines wrapped around it, and it has a yellow hilt. Sora walked up to them and sighed, not liking their negativity.

"Come on you guys, we will find them...even Kairi"

"I guess you're right..." Donald replied, not entirely convinced by what Sora said.

It's true, they have been searching for them for about a year now but they don't have much places to look. The only places they could look are the battle field, final rest and the world terminus. They couldn't exactly leave the place. They couldn't even begin thinking how they would get out. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Sora, Donald and Goofy were startled and looked around frantically. Suddenly Riku appears, but he is without King Mickey. Sora's eyes widened and ran toward Riku.

"Riku! we finally found each other" Sora said while hugging Riku tightly.

"Uh...Hi Sora....Nice to see you...too...Sora you're choking me..."

"Sorry," Sora replied, finally letting go. "Where have you been? Have you seen Kairi? Have you seen King Mickey?"

"Whoa there Sora," Riku said, scratching the side of his head, "The answers to your questions is pretty much, I don't know. But Sora, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

Author's Note: Pffft, this is my third and final attempt at writing stories. Hope you liked it...blah...Please review...


	2. Freedom

"It's impossible," Kairi said slowly stepping back "Sora failed…"

Kairi looked toward the door and saw there was no wall. She looked back at Cid, narrowing her eyes slighty at him as she pointed at the door. Cid's eyes widened as he saw the door, without a wall. He walked toward Kairi slowly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand what is happening but we have to find out now…" Cid replied, still not believing what is going on.

"But how…we can't leave Traverse Town…"

"Who says we can't? I still have a gummi ship that still works. We can leave here and find out why the heartless are still alive."

"What would I do without you Cid? Let's go!"

Kairi and Cid walk over to the door. Cid looks through his bag for a remote and presses a button making the ship appear in front of them. They jump on and blast off to find answers to their questions.

Meanwhile, Riku looked at Sora seriously and fidgeted slightly, not knowing where to start.

"Sora…you know about the keyblade?"

Sora looked at Riku, dumbfounded. He raised his keyblade up and blinked.

"This thing?"

"Yes, I have one too…"

Riku raised his arm up and his keyblade appeared. It looked similar to Sora's in shape and size, but the color was different. Riku's looked like a black sword with red vines around it. Sora's eyes widened and stepped back, wondering why he has one too.

"Riku, how? I thought I was the only one who had one. How did you get one?"

"I don't know why it happened. But after Ansem possessed me, weird things started to happen. These spirits told me that I should possess a keyblade as well as you and then it appeared before me. And I was told that I am supposed to be a part of the mission to save the world from destruction. They also told me that I was the original owner but when I joined Maleficent, I lost the ability to own one. And they said that I deserve a second chance."

"Bullshit, alright Riku, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm telling you the truth."

"Making up lies just because I beat you huh?"

"You know what. Forget about the keyblades. I have more important things to tell you."

Sora crossed his arms across his chest. The one thing that made him better than Riku was the keyblade. But now Riku had that too. Sora was just beginning to think that Riku was better than him in every way possible. Goofy looked at Riku and Sora and shook his head, walking over to them.

"Gawarsh guys, we should be focusing on getting out of here."

"That's what I was about to say before Sora started acting stupid," Riku added "I've found a way out."

Donald's eyes lit up, "You did! Let's not just stand here, let's go"

"Wait a minute," Sora interjected, "How do we know that we can trust him?"

"You're going to have to, unless you want to stay here forever." Riku said before he started walking, "If you want to leave, follow me."

Donald and Goofy desperately followed Riku and Sora just stood there, contemplating. He decided to go and caught up with them. Donald had a huge smile on his face as he walked cheerfully along beside Riku. Goofy looked around for Sora and saw him lagging behind them. Suddenly a phantom appeared in front of them. Unlike the one in Neverland, this one was entirely magical. It had a physical form but it was immune to physical attacks. It was dark blue with the new heartless symbol on the side of its head. It held a magical staff, similar to Donald's Wizard's Relic staff and watched the group, smirking.

"Oh shit," Sora said, running up to the heartless, slashing at it, blinded with anger, "I'll chop you to bits you stupid heartless!"

The heartless stood there watching Sora. Then bashed him aside with his staff and Sora went flying into the bushes. Riku watched with anger and looked at the heartless for a weak spot, but never found one. He didn't know what to do. He was angry but also frozen with fear. He walked toward the heartless and stood readily with his keyblade. He pointed his keyblade at the phantom and his aura turned purple.

"Graviga!" Riku screamed.

The heartless screamed as it was being pounded into the ground but then it stood back up, grinning at Riku.

"So that's it," Goofy said, "physical attacks don't work. Donald, this looks like this is your kind of fight. Help Riku while I find Sora."

Goofy leaves to find Sora while Donald went to help Riku fight. Goofy finds Sora, his left arm covered with thorns.

"Gosh Sora, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Where's Riku?"

"Fighting the heartless. You gotta use that magic of yours to defeat it."

Sora uses curaga and runs off to the battlefield. He raises his weapon and gets ready for a trinity limit.

"Ready Donald? Goofy?"

"Yeah!" They both screamed, surrendering a bit of their power to Sora.

Riku watched and stepped aside, looking toward the portal. He walked toward it and read the inscriptions, intrigued.

"Combine the power of the keyblades and the door will open. Remember; never live by your fear. Live by the strength of the light in your heart and you shall be unstoppable. Never give in to the darkness; there is a light that will never leave you. The light will always prevail."

Riku looked over at Sora using trinity limit and ran over to him.

"Sora I need you here now! Hurry up."

Sora's aura turned yellow and ran at the heartless, stabbing the keyblade into the ground. Sora screams "trinity limit" and the phantom screams loudly as it began to disappear. Sora ran over to Riku and Riku points to the inscription. Sora reads it himself and smiles, the keyblade levitating back to him. He lifts his up and Riku lifts up his and a blue aura surrounds them. The portal opens andthey lookat each other. Getting the assurance they needed, the group jumped into the portal and they disappeared.

Kairi and Cid arrive at Agrabah and walked through the market. The market has more people now then it had a year ago. Cid looked around for any clues that might connect to the heartless but he was unsuccessful. Suddenly, people started to scream and started to run their separate ways. Two gold griffin type of heartless flew in and started to destroy the market stands. Kairi and Cid stood there, frozen of fear and didn't move. They knew they didn't have weapons and didn't know what to do. One heartless swooped down and scooped a child in its mouth while the other flew down towards Kairi and Cid. A mysterious stranger jumped down and slashed at the first heartless and saved the child and slashed the other, saving Kairi and Cid in one motion. The heartless flew away and the child was crying in the stranger's arms. He landed and put the child down and looked towards Kairi, smiling. The child ran away to her mother and Cid looked towards the stranger.

"Thanks for your help," Cid said gratefully, "But who are you?"


	3. New Beginnings

The stranger continued to look at Kairi then turned to look at Cid. The stranger had fiery red eyes with burgundy reddish hair. He was wearing a black tank top with a stranger design at the back with blue cargo pants. He smirked slightly at Cid and held out a gloved hand to him.

"The name's Kira" he said, still smiling "I couldn't help but wonder why a beautiful maiden like her is doing here in this dangerous place?"

Kairi's cheeks turned red. She fidgeted in her spot as she looked at Kira but only to look away. Cid noticed Kairi blushing and shook his head slightly. Cid shook Kira's hand and smiled, slightly embarrassed of Kairi's behavior then quickly let go. Kira turned around and looked at Kairi, holding out his hand to her.

"May I ask what your name is beautiful maiden?" he said with a wide smile

"Kairi." she replied, taking his hand, slightly embarrassed.

The sun began to set and Kira looked up, noticing it was late. He looked at Kairi, exclusively, knowing it would be bad and hard to leave her in this night without a place to stay. He thought about it for a bit then remembered a certain place that they could stay for the night. It wasn't safe out here, since the heartless strike at night. Kairi looked at her hand and didn't realize that she was still holding the stranger's hand. She didn't want to let go though, this was the closest thing to Sora she could get, but he was better in a way. Kira looked at Kairi and smiled, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I know this place," he said softly, "That you two can stay in, the heartless will see you if we remain here in the open"

"A place huh?" replied Cid, "Should we go Kairi?"

Kairi was too much in a daze to respond. She was too overwhelmed of Kira's squeezing of her hand that she was beginning to develop feelings for this guy. She felt that Sora had betrayed her and she was beginning to forget him. She squeezed Kira's hand back and smiled then looked at Cid. There was no way I'm going to miss this opportunity, She thought, being with a guy like him may have it's benefits.

"Okay" Kairi confirmed.

"This way." Kira said, leading the way.

They walked through the main street, heading back to the plaza. Then they turned left and saw a little doorway with a pole leading upward. Kira thought this was a tough one and stood there, wondering what to do about Kairi. Cid noticed Kira's confused expression and walked toward the doorway with the pole. He looked up and looked back at Kira.

"Is this the place?" Cid screamed, holding onto the pole.

"Yes," Kira answered, "But be careful will ya? I don't want to take care of no old people"

Cid climbed up and Kairi stood there still holding onto Kira's hand. She didn't want this moment to end, but she was feeling a little tired. She hoped that Kira wouldn't leave her during the night. She looked forward and started walking, with Kira following. She reached the pole and heard Cid talking to himself up there. She let go of Kira's hand, even though it was hard for her and climbed up. As she reached the top, Cid helped her up and minutes later Kira climbed up. Kairi looked around and seemed a little confused.

"Um, doesn't someone live here?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, he married some princess and now lives in the palace," Kira replied, "His name was Aladdin, I think it was. But the place his ours now."

Kira sat down and sighed as Kairi looked at the view of the palace. Cid sat down in a corner and relaxed for a bit, tired from the trip. Kairi soon sat down beside Kira and smiled at him. The sky was dark now and Kairi continued to look at Kira. Kira looked back at her but quickly looked away because of embarrassment. Kairi turned his face to look at her and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. Kira blushed furiously and looked at the ground, fidgeting slightly. Kairi put her head on his shoulder and Kira wrapped his arms around her. Kairi fell asleep in his arms and Cid watched, shaking his head.

"Well she just threw Sora out the window…" He commented as Kira fell asleep as well.

Sora and Riku landed in the Cave of Wonder's lamp chamber. Sora stood up and rubbed his head slightly. Riku stood up and dusted his pants and looked around. They walked toward the door and tried to open it but it was locked. They walked around wondering how to get out. Riku shot a firaga at the door but it didn't work. They didn't know what to do at the moment but Sora was desperate to get out and find Kairi.

"Riku, we gotta get out. I have to keep that promise to Kairi" Sora said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I have to find people too." Riku replied.

"Who?"

"Let's see, Goofy, Donald and someone that I vowed to find."

"Oh shoot, I didn't notice that Goofy and Donald weren't here"

"Too busy worrying about Kairi to worry about your friends"

"Shut up Riku, help me find a way out."

The two boys looked around for a way out and were unsuccessful. Riku sat down on the floor, trying to think of a way to destroy the door. But he couldn't. Sora kept pacing around the room, thinking about Kairi. He was thinking that she was trapped somewhere, needing someone to help her. Knowing he promised that he would come back to her was making him even more upset. Riku stood up and walked over to Sora and grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to calm him down. But that didn't work. Riku walked toward the door with Sora following. Then suddenly, something happened. The room started filling up with sand.

"Oh shit, what the hell is going on here! We're going to die if we don't find a way out." Sora said panicking.

"We're just going to have to wait and find out…" Riku declared.


End file.
